


Rockin' Around

by winecatsandpizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Cabin, Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Ending, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: Castiel wants this Christmas to be Dean's best.  He wants to give Dean a picture-perfect Christmas and goes all out to ensure it happens.





	Rockin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr here: https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/180741544778/rockin-around

* * *

Castiel was determined to make this Christmas be Dean’s best one yet. Over the years, Dean had opened up to him about the lackluster holiday seasons he experienced growing up on the road. John was rarely there and Dean tried to make Christmas nice for Sam; however, Dean never had a true Christmas.

This was their first Christmas together as official boyfriends. Cas couldn’t hide the goofy smile that would immediately get plastered on his face each time he thought about it. Dean Winchester was his boyfriend. The man that he went to Hell and raised from perdition was officially his. For now and always.

Cas made up an excuse about needing to research a lead so that he could be by himself while he got everything ready. He found a quaint cabin in the woods for their magical day. He spent months researching decorations and recipes and by the time everything was said and done, he could have given Martha Stewart and Home and Garden Magazine a run for their money.

On Christmas Eve, Cas went back to the bunker to grab his boyfriend and take him to the cabin. Sam knew about the plan and encouraged the two to go off and enjoy themselves. Dean was in the dark. He thought that Cas was taking him to interview some leads on a case. 

The drive to the cabin was long and filled with comfortable silence. Dean fell asleep holding Cas’ hand as he watched the snow fall slowly, but steadily. He was still fast asleep when they pulled up to the cabin. Cas teleported them into the bedroom where he softly stripped off his clothes and tucked him into bed before cuddling up next to him.

The next morning, Dean woke up to the smell of food. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he threw on some clothes and look around. “Cas? Where are we?” he asked confused.

“Come out the door, take a right and then come down there stairs,” Cas yelled, excitedly.

Dean did as he was told and meandered through the unknown cabin. As soon as he got to the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks and tried to understand what he was seeing.

Beautiful gold and red decorations filled the cabin. There was garland wrapping down the banister and the tree, oh the tree. He had only seen trees this perfectly decorated in movies and magazines. Making his way down the stairs, he followed the scent of food when the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3HJgCcSUqQ&feature=youtu.be) hit his ears.

Cas was in the kitchen cooking and dancing around with a permanent smile on his face.

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas Party Hop._

_Mistletoe hung where you can see,_

_Every couple tries to stop._

Cas shook his butt at the music after the first verse causing Dean to let out a soft, happy laugh that went unnoticed. Cas was too into the music as he pulled the ham out of the oven and began to carve and plate it.

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring._

_Later we’ll have some pumpkin pie,_

_And we’ll do some caroling._

“Oh! The pumpkin pie!” Cas exclaimed at the reminder from the song. Opening the oven, he pulled out the pie and set it on the counter. He jumped as familiar, rough fingers grabbed his hips and soft, warm lips placed chaste kisses to his neck.

Dean twirled Cas around the kitchen and danced with him as he sung out loud to the music.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear:_

_Voices singing let’s be jolly_

_And deck the halls with boughs of holly._

“Mmm, good morning, Dean, and Merry Christmas,” Cas hummed as he leaned back Dean’s warm embrace.

“I’d say,” he chuckled. “Where exactly are we, darlin’?” he asked as he nibbled his angel’s ear.

Cas smiled as he swatted one of Dean’s strong arms, shooing him away as he answered, “We’re in a cabin in the woods. I rented it just for us. Sam knows all about this and gave us his blessing. Now, Mr. Winchester, march your cute butt into the dining room and let me finish the food.”

“Baby, you know I love it when you’re dominant,” Dean chided as he wiggled his eyebrows.

With a sarcastic eye roll, Cas turned away and finished up the last of the meal preparations. “If you keep that up, I’m going to have to eat these pies all by myself.”

“Wait, pies? With an ‘s’ on the end? Like, plural?”

Castiel loved how excited Dean became over the small pleasures in life. “Yes, babe. As in more than one pie. Lunch is almost ready, baby. Just a few more minutes,” Cas announced from the kitchen.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the words of his boyfriend and decided to take a look around the cabin. Every square inch of the place was decorated, but it didn’t look tacky. If anything, he could see how much work Cas put into this. Everything was precisely chosen and placed perfectly in its place.

He stood by the window and watched as the snow continued to fall. Everything was covered in a blanket the fluffy white stuff. The smell of more food and footsteps brought him out of his trance. As he turned around, his boyfriend was placing the ham in the center of the table.

“Lunch is ready, Dean,” Cas announced with a soft smile. 

Dean walked towards the table in awe. “Cas, I can’t believe you did all of this. Everything looks amazing, babe.” Dean placed a quick kiss to the top of Cas’ forehead as he sat down.

“Dean, you know I would do anything for you. I would give up anything and everything to be with you,” Cas confessed as his cheeks began to show a hint of pink. He picked up the carving knife and held it up to Dean, “Would you like to do the honors?”

* * *

Food was eaten, beer was drunk, and time seemed to stand still for Dean. This was by far the best Christmas he had ever had. He was still amazed that he was able to share it with his boyfriend. After years of yearning and secret desire, they were finally together.

Castiel finally cut Dean off after his fifth piece of pie and one of each cookie he baked. Cas knew he probably shouldn’t have made peach, apple, cherry, pumpkin, and pecan pie; however, he loved the goofy smile that Dean got when pies were involved.

They were sitting on the couch by the fire. Cas was cuddled up into Dean’s side as they sipped their hot apple cider and watched the flicker of the flames dance in front of them. The festive music was low as they melted into each other.

“Hey, Dean?” Cas whispered after a while.

“Yeah, babe?”

“There’s something that I want to show you.” 

Cas was standing up and dragging Dean by the hand to the Christmas village he had set up. Dean didn’t know how he had missed it before, but he was in awe. The little houses were decorated and the streets lined with fake snow. A train whistle caught his attention and he watched it chug along the tracks throughout the little city until his eyes landed on two figurines in the center of the display.

There was a tall, bow-legged man in flannel and jeans next to another figure in a trench coat and piercing blue eyes. He knew this was supposed to be him and Cas. He looked closer and the miniature Cas was on one knee in front of a miniature Dean.

“Dean?” Cas asked behind him.

He slowly turned around to see his boyfriend on one knee. He drew in a sharp breath at the realization of what was happening.

“Dean, I have loved you from the moment my father put you on this Earth. I have literally gone to hell and back for you. I grabbed you tight and raised you from perdition. I’ve turned my back God and Heaven. I’ve killed for you. I loved you from the moment I saw you in that barn,” Cas explained as tears started to well up in Dean’s green eyes.

“I’ve waited millions of eons to finally meet my soulmate. The day you agreed to be my boyfriend was the happiest day of my life, but now, I’d like the day that you agree to be my husband the happiest. Dean Winchester, will you make me the happiest man in all of existence and marry me?”

“Of course!” Dean exclaimed as he helped Cas up off the floor, kissing him as he went. Cas opened the ring box and slid the ring on his finger.

  
“I made this,” Cas stated.

“Of course you did,” Dean joked with a loving eye-roll.

“I made it from part of my angel blade. My angel blade was always the thing that I cared about most until I met you. I want you to have part of me with you - always.”

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
